Fool to Think
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Omi Tsukiono and Usagi Tsukino songfic!


Fool to Think

Dreama Tsuki

Omi/Usagi songfic (wai!!)

            I had to make this when I heard this song by Dave Matthews Band. I couldn't decide the coupling for a while, then I told the great Usa-chan that I was thinking of a Usagi/Omi fic, and then it hit me! Make the songfic a Usagi/Omi! So Usa-chan this is dedicated to you!

Warnings: Some OOC

Disclaimer: Dave Matthews owns _Fool to Think_, Weib and Sailor Moon belong to people that are not me.

~Look at me dreaming of you  
All I could hope is to have you  
To have you walking with me  
Laughing so in love, we two  
Almost drunkenly  
I did imbibe of this  
Fantasy of you and me~

               Omi Tsukiono leaned on the counter of the koneko as he watched the one girl that stood out as other girls swarmed around him shouting his name. He had seen her at school walking with her friends and had instantly fallen for her golden hair tied up in odangos and bright smile. He'd guess one could refer to it as a crush, one that had lasted for several months.

            He sighed as she laughed her perfect laugh and smiled her perfect smile at her not so perfect boyfriend. Why did love hurt so much?

~Was I a fool to think?  
The way you looked at me  
I swear you did  
But you looked away too quick  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
That you would take me home  
As if I was yours  
Was I a fool to think at all?~

            He walked outside to water the flowers. He heard the couple, they were no longer happy, they sounded angry and resentful towards each other. He heard Mamoru's words cut through her like a knife carelessly and unfeeling towards her. What had she done to deserve this? He was mad that she had come here to buy flowers, what was so wrong about buying flowers for her sick mother?

            Omi felt eyes watching him and looked up. Had Usagi been watching him? He couldn't tell because she was staring up at Mamoru with a mixture of pain and anger. He had every right to be yelling at her though, Omi suddenly realized. He and Usagi had been doing a lot of things together and Usagi was spending hardly any time with Mamoru, at first he thought it was because Usagi was falling for Omi, but she had told him several times that she really loved Mamoru. He was quite certain that she meant it too.

 ~I've grown tired of love  
You are the trouble with me  
I watch you walk right by  
I smile, you do not notice me  
Treat me recklessly  
All you do is toss me pennies out  
But the silence in me is screaming  
Won't you come and get me?~

            Omi sighed as he watched his odango haired friend as she watched the boys at the café they were sitting at. It had been six months since she and Mamoru had broken it off and now she was ready to start dating.

            He had lost count of how many times he had tried to get up the nerve to ask her on a date, but for some really odd reason he just lost all his confidence, no other girl did this to him. Not even Oka.

            "Usagi?" He asked, he was going to go through it this time!

            "Yes Omi-kun?" she replied, her voice was so kawaii.

            "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked with a squeak in his voice.

            Usagi giggled and playfully hit Omi on the arm, "Stop fooling around!"

~Was I a fool to think?  
The way you looked at me  
I swear you did  
But you looked away too quick  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
That you would take me home  
As if I was yours  
Was I a fool to think at all?~

            Omi watched rain fall outside the koneko. Today was unusually quiet, but Omi supposed it was because of the Three Lights concert that was taking place today. He heard the sound of the door opening and watched Usagi walk in.

            "How come you are not at the concert Usagi-chan?" Omi asked as she walked up.

            "I thought you might be bored with all your fans gone and your friends having the day off," Usagi smiled as she set down her umbrella.

            "Thanks Usagi-chan, but you really don't have to be here," said Omi, "I'm sure there will be somebody to buy flowers."

            "I'll leave when a customer comes then," said Usagi as she sat on the counter.

            Omi sighed, did she know how much torture she was some times?

~Was I a fool to think?  
The way you looked at me  
I swear you did  
But you looked away too quick  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
That you would take me home  
As if I was yours  
Was I a fool to think at all?~

            They must have waited for hours for a customer to come. Omi went through tones of ribbon while he watched Usagi stare at the door and talk to him.

            "Why don't we go get some ice-cream?" Usagi suggested.

            ""I can't just leave!" said Omi

            "I don't think anyone would notice," said Usagi, "There's no one here but you and me."

            Omi thought about it. It would be wonderful to go and get out of here. He could hear Yohji's teasing when the other guys found out. Aya wouldn't be pleased that he would just get up and leave the shop like that, but… Omi looked at Usagi's smiling face, if he could tell her how he truly felt, it would be worth it all.

~You make a mess of me here  
I dance a thousand steps for you  
If you say yes to me  
I'll be whatever gets you through~

            The two walked close together under Usagi's umbrella as they walked to the ice-cream parlor. Like the flower shop, it was deserted by everyone except the people that worked there. Usagi ordered the biggest thing on the menu and suggested that they share it so they didn't bug the worker too much. This made Omi flush, share ice-cream with Usagi?

            They sat at a table and Usagi took out a large spoon and was ready to attack the large mass of cold goodness that sat in a paper dish between the two. Omi wondered if anyone ever finished the giant mound of ice-cream. He watched Usagi begin to dig in.

            "Hurry and get some Omi-kun!" she giggled, "I might eat it all!" She looked at him with her chocolate covered face.

            "You really like this stuff ne Usagi-chan?" he asked as he handed her a napkin.

            "HAI!" she began to shovel more ice-cream in her mouth.

            Omi laughed and suddenly got serious, "I have something to tell you Usagi."

~You make a mess of me here (was I a fool?)  
I dance a thousand steps for you (was I a fool?)  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think?  
Am I a fool, am I a fool for you?~

            "What is it Omi-kun?" Usagi asked wiping her face.

            "We've been friends for a while and I think you're the greatest and I love all the time we spend together and I am willing to do anything to make you happy and well all I am really trying to say is," Omi stopped, he realized he was talking really fast.

            "Yes?" Usagi said as she leaned forward.

            Here it came! Deep breath Omi! You can do it! "Aishiteru." He looked up at Usagi and saw that she was smiling at him. Omi took a very deep breath and kissed Usagi, it was then he realized she had felt the same way all along.

::fin::

Don't forget to write a review!

Written on April 27, 2002


End file.
